


"Best Intentions" by enchanted_jae

by Sirius_Black_Mods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Switching, author: enchanted_jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_Black_Mods/pseuds/Sirius_Black_Mods
Summary: The only thing better than shagging Moony is getting shagged by him. Sirius realizes there's no reason he can't enjoy both.





	"Best Intentions" by enchanted_jae

**Author's Note:**

> Author: enchanted_jae | not on AO3  
> Comment on [Livejournal](https://sirius-black.livejournal.com/317808.html) or [DREAMWIDTH](https://sirius-blk.dreamwidth.org/311458.html) if you'd like. Or below.

Sirius eased back and thrust slowly in again. Remus gasped and tugged at the restraints that bound his hands to the headboard.

"Mmmoony," breathed Sirius. "Look at you, so flushed and hungry."

"Did I...tell you to stop moving?" Remus panted.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" countered Sirius. He meant to sound gruff and in charge, but his voice came out light and teasing.

"Fu-uck you, Padfoot," growled Remus.

Sirius snickered and thrust again. "Next time," he promised. "Would you like to tie me up, too?" He followed the question with a hard, deep thrust.

Remus groaned. "I'll put... _ah!_...put a collar on you."

"You're a kinky sod, you are," said Sirius. "I knew...mm...I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Stop talking, Padfoot."

Remus was in no position to be giving orders, but it was one that Sirius happily obeyed. He grinned down at Remus and ceased talking in favor of shagging. It was one of his favorite activities, after all. Shagging Moony happened to be at the top of his list of favorites. There were times that Sirius was afraid his heart would burst in the middle of it, but what a great way to go. The only thing that could compare to shagging Remus was when Remus shagged him. Just thinking about it made Sirius' rim twitch in eager anticipation. He wondered if he could climax before Moony and then insist his boyfriend shag him through the mattress in turn.

For that matter, there was no reason they couldn't flip flop right now. Sirius paused in his activity, the better to concentrate. His eyes sought and located the bottle of lubricant.

"Don't stop," Remus pleaded, tugging once more at his restraints.

"Cease your infernal howling, Moony," said Sirius. He focused on the bottle again and summoned it to his outstretched hand. "Hah! Should've been a Seeker."

"What are you doing?" asked Remus, breathless with thwarted desire. "I don't need more lube. This feels fantastic as it is."

That was balm for Sirius' ego. "I appreciate that," he said, "but you're still getting lubed." Without waiting for a response, Sirius drizzled some of the lube into one hand and grasped Remus' cock.

"Nngh," Remus grunted, lifting his hips into it.

"You like that, Moony?"

"Yeah...oh, yeah."

Despite his best intentions, Sirius' hips began moving again. He had to force himself to stop thrusting.

"Padfoot," whined Remus.

Sirius smirked and continued wanking Remus with long, slow strokes. He wanted that fat cock nice and slick.

"Fuck, I'm close," said Remus, eyes fluttering shut.

"Not yet," said Sirius. "We're only half done here." With that, he pulled out, ignoring Remus' bleat of protest, and scrabbled up to straddle him. Sirius positioned Remus' cock and sank down on it.

"Oh my god!" bellowed Remus, arching up from the bed.

Sirius was nearly unseated. He grabbed at Remus' shoulders to steady himself. "Take it easy," he admonished.

Remus sank back down with a groan. "You're killing me, Padfoot."

"You should be so lucky to die while shagging me."

Remus responded with a feeble moan, and Sirius grinned and wiggled atop him.

"Killing me," Remus repeated in a whisper.

"What a fantastic way to go, yeah?" teased Sirius. He raised himself up, swiveled his narrow hips and slid back down.

"Ungh..."

"Like that, do you, Moony?"

"You know I do, you w-wanker."

Sirius snickered. Tormenting his taciturn boyfriend was another of his favorite hobbies. He continued raising and lowering his hips, twisting each time to get just the right pressure on the sensitive nerves inside himself.

"Don't be such a lazy git, Moony. Give me a hand."

"You tied me to the headboard!"

Sirius paused. "So I did," he said, leaning forward to release Remus' hands.

It took Remus two fumbling attempts, but he finally succeeded in getting his hand on Sirius' cock.

"Fuck yeah, Moony," said Sirius. His movements stuttered to a halt, and his head fell forward, causing his dark hair to fall into his eyes.

Remus squeezed his prick. "Padfoot," he growled. "Don't. Stop."

Sirius huffed out a laugh and began moving again: up-down-twist, up-down-twist.

Remus tried to mimic that up-down-twist motion with his hand. It was less than perfect, but perfectly them. It was always like this between them: hot and clumsy, fast and hard.

Tension radiated from the base of Sirius' spine and drew his balls up. "Moony," he panted, flexing his fingers into Remus' shoulders.

"Do it, Padfoot. I want to feel you—"

"Fu-UCK!" shouted Sirius, flinging his head and hair back as he climaxed. Ribbons of come shot from his cock and painted Remus' chest and stomach.

Remus' nostrils flared, drawing in the scent of his boyfriend's pleasure. A growl built in his throat and erupted in a howl of pleasure. He convulsed under Sirius, thrashing on the bed as his orgasm overtook him.

When it was over, Sirius slumped forward, covering Remus' body with his own. He sighed when his boyfriend's cock softened and slipped free of him.

Remus mumbled something in his ear.

"What was that, Moony mine?"

"Going to kill me," Remus slurred.

Sirius turned his head and nipped Remus' shoulder. "No better way to go," he said with a grin.

"You're mad. Barking mad."

"I love you, too, Moony."

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:[enchanted_jae](https://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
